In Love, In Denial and In Pain
by theWanted123
Summary: The rumor is that Harry Potter had a threesome with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown! But why can't Harry remember anything at all? And why is Hermione acting strange? Parvati and Lavender seem disappointed. Just what are they up to? HHr


**A/N :** Hello, folks! I'm back with a new one-shot! I had this idea when my best friend said that she wanted to have a threesome. I almost died from choking. Hope you'll enjoy this. And for all those who are waiting for an update of my other story, I promise that you'd get one very soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I really don't, no matter how much I have wished for him to be mine he never was. I kept hoping that one day he'd notice me but he never did. But I guess he was never mine to begin with. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Or was it Hermione Granger?

* * *

"Somehow everything I own smells of you, and for the tiniest moment it's all not true"  
― Snow Patrol

* * *

When Harry woke up with a headache the first thing he noticed was that he had a sore throat and all his muscles were aching. Then he noticed that he wasn't in his bed. After sitting up and taking a look around the room he came to the conclusion that he definitely wasn't in the boy's dormitory.

'Where the sodding hell am I?'

He sat up a little straighter, and that was when he noticed that he was naked under the blankets. His eyes widened. He didn't sleep naked. After all he shared his sleeping space with four other boys.

Harry again looked around the room to find Lavender Brown,in her uniform, staring at him with an amused look on her face. He was in the girls' dormitory.

He quickly pulled the blanket up to his chin. Lavender laughed.

"Oh, Harry, you have nothing to hide, I saw it all last night."

Harry's eyes took the size of saucers while his mouth took the shape of O.

'I slept with Lavender?! Bloody fucking hell!'

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't remember!"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I don't remember anything. What the bloody hell should I say?'

"I, I-"

"Ugh, never mind, Harry, drink this hangover potion," she said handing him a potion, "And I'm gonna see whether the coast is clear for you to creep back into the boy's dorm, okay?"

He nodded miserably. Lavender disappeared from the room. He sighed and drank the potion and tried to remember anything at all. All he managed to remember was drinking firewhiskey in the party last night, which was held to celebrate winning a Quidditch match. He remembered dancing with Lavender and Parvati, but nothing afterwards. Somehow it seemed Lavender and he had found their way to her bed from the dance floor last night.

His musings were cut short from a cough. He looked up to see Parvati, she too fully dressed in her uniform, looking at him.

'Oh man, I have to explain this. How am I going to explain this? Ah, sorry I shagged your best friend last night? Err, I wonder how she slept last night if we-urm-yeah, both her and Hermio- Bloody hell, Hermione! Fuck, I'm doomed.'

He once again looked around the room to find Hermione, but he was once again interrupted by Parvati's cough. He looked at her with a guilty look after quickly looking down to see whether the blanket was hiding what should be hidden.

Parvati giggled.

"Oh, Harry, there is nothing to be embarrassed of, after all, I did get to see everything that is hidden under that blanket last night."

'Ho-ly fucking fuck! What? Whaat? Whaaa-at?'

"Huh, you don't even remember, well, I have to say I'm offended."

'What the hell is she talking about? I-I-, both Lavender and Parvati?! No freaking way! _Me?_Is this a joke? Why don't I remember?'

Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, it's fine that you don't remember, I mean, I don't remember everything too, we were drunk, so it's fine, oh and you should get dressed," said Parvati going out of the room.

'All right, don't panic, it's perfectly understandable, I was drunk, they were drunk and things happened. Man, wish I remembered.'

He got up from the bed and accio-ed his clothes and quickly got dressed.

As soon as he was done Lavender's face appeared in the doorway.

"Okay, Harry, coast is clear, you can go now."

He came out of the room and started going down the stairs.

"Wait, Harry, we should levitate you, because the stairs are charmed to keep boys out. That's what we did last night, don't you remember?" asked Lavender.

Of course he didn't remember last night, but he did know about the enchanted staircase.

Both Lavender and Parvati levitated him until he reached the last step of the staircase and then put him down.

He entered the common room with Parvati and Lavender in tow. He hesitated before going up the staircase that led to boy's dormitory. He turned around and looked at both girls.

"Er, I'm sorry, that I don't remember anything and er, well, I'm sure, err, t-that we had a great time."

Both girls giggled. Harry gathered up all his courage and placed kisses on both girls' corner of mouths and dashed up the staircase.

So he missed Lavender and Parvati blushing, swooning, looking at each other, smirking and high-fiving.

But he certainly didn't miss his dorm-mates stopping what they were doing to gape at him.

He raised both his eye-brows.

'Did they know?'

Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"Is it true, Harry? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

'Oh no, how the hell do they know?'

"Did you hook up with both Parvati and Lavender at the same time?"

'What the bloody hell should I say? Deny? I don't even remember anything. If I say yes they'd ask for details, which I lack, damn my memory, but hey, Parvati and Lavender are the best looking girls in our year, so- deny or not- ugh, no freaking way I'm going to deny.'

"It seems so."

A beat.

"Bloody hell!"

"Really, mate?"

"Holy fuck!"

"A threesome with two of the best looking witches in our year? No bloody way!"

"I did, if you want proof ask them," answered Harry with a smug smile.

"Good lord, wow, just wow." - Dean

"Bloody. Hell!"- Ron

"You're my god, mate, please take me under your wing." - Seamus

"How was it?" - Neville

Now, that was indeed a question as he had no idea about how to answer that. He tried to remember but nothing came to his mind. He tried imagining, well now that was fairly easy, but still he wasn't sure about all the details. But he remembered dancing with them. And dancing with them felt…

"Hot. Hot and messy."

"BLODDY HELL!" - Ron

"You can stop saying that now, Ron," said Harry, smirking.

"Was it after you danced with them?" asked Dean.

"Oh, yeah, we saw you dancing with them and it did look pretty heavy," piped in Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean I don't remember all the details, only a little."

"Surely, you do remember enough to tell us about the important bits, right?" asked Seamus.

He ignored it.

"How did you know?"

"Colin told me," said Neville.

"Colin Creevy? How the bloody hell does he know?"

"Who knows?" answered Ron, who was still in awe with his best friend. "Maybe someone saw you. Wow, mate, I mean, Lavender was my ex-girlfriend, but she never even let me…"

"So, anyways,-" Seamus started only to be interrupted by Harry again.

"Listen, guys, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I don't think you'd be able to keep this a secret," said Dean, "I mean Colin told us, and I'm sure that everyone knows by now."

Harry grunted.

Xxxx

Hermione was in a good mood today. She woke up after a dream including Ron, her and mistletoe. Even now she was left with a giddy feeling whenever she thought about that dream. Her only regret was that she woke up just after Ron placed his lips on hers. Well, it was Dobby who had woke her up because she had fallen asleep last night in the Room of Requirement. And she really couldn't blame Dobby because otherwise she would have been late for breakfast. However it seemed both Ron and Harry were late to breakfast. Just as she looked up from her plate she saw Lavender and Parvati entering the Great Hall. Suddenly the Great Hall became very quiet and everyone was looking at them. Hermione became confused. Lavender and Parvati, both ignoring the looks they were getting, kept walking, and when they were passing her, both gave her somewhat awkward smiles. Even though she still hadn't gotten over her dislike for Lavender, she also gave them a tight smile and nodded at them. After they sat down, three students away from her, sounds started filling the Great Hall again.

After a while, suddenly, students stopped talking once again. Hermione looked at the entrance to see who entered.

'Ah, Harry, well that is not surprising. I wonder what he did now.'

But what surprised her was Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus trailing behind him like they were ready to do anything he wished for. All the students seemed to be holding breath when Harry got near the Griffindor table. Harry, himself seemed to be nervous. His eyes suddenly looked towards where Parvati and Lavender were, and they both waved at him. Harry discreetly nodded at them before sitting across Hermione.

'What on earth was going on here?'

Ron plopped down beside Harry, while Neville seated himself on the other side of Harry. Seamus and Dean sat themselves across Ron and Neville. Seamus placed a plate in front of Harry. Neville started filling his plate with everything edible on the table.

'What the-'

"Guys, I can do this myself," said Harry, still looking embarrassed.

Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all turned to their breakfasts.

Harry again glanced at Lavender and Parvati. Lavender blew a kiss at him and he started choking. Dean placed a glass of water in his hands while Ron rubbed his back.

'Okaaaaayyy, weird.'

Her curiosity got the better of her.

"What is going on here?"

Harry looked up at her.

"Harry is choking on-"

"I can see that very well, Ronald. What I meant was, why are you all treating Harry like some kind of king?"

"You didn't hear?"

Hermione jumped at Ginny's voice from her behind.

"Ginny!"

"Hey, Hermione."

"I didn't hear what?"

However before she could answer Harry answered.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Do you really expect me to believe that? Everyone is staring-"

"Nothing happened, okay? Drop it."

Ginny snorted and Harry glared at her.

"Well, your army is going to lose one man because I need my boyfriend now," said Ginny and pulled Dean away. Dean gave Seamus a 'Good Luck' and got dragged away by Ginny who huffed.

"All right, Ron, tell me, what's going on here."

Ron looked at Harry who was giving her an annoyed glare.

"Nothing."

"Well, Seamus, are you going to tell me?"

"If my lord wishes me not to, then I won't."

Hermione huffed.

"Neville?"

Neville shifted uncomfortably.

She folded her arms.

"Harry, c'mon, tell me what's going on here."

"Yeah, mate, you can tell her, besides it seems the whole school knows now by anyway."

She gave Ron a grateful look. He shrugged. Harry sighed and looked at her and she noticed his eyes drifting towards Parvati and Lavender again.

"Harry, what happened? Does this involve Lavender and Parvati? What did you do to them?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Harry. "I didn't do anything to them."

"Yeah, he didn't do anything to them," jumped in Ron. "He 'did' them!"

Seamus and Neville laughed.

"What do y-"

It took a while to register the meaning of what Ron said in Hermione's brain. Her fork clattered to the table soundly. Her eyes widened.

"W-w-what? B-but, but, how?"

"Well, how part is the one we're all trying to find out here," said Ron, still laughing. "But he's being all secretive. Prat."

But it seemed Hermione didn't hear what Ron said. She was still staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"T-that is not t-true, right Harry? You didn't- Tell me you didn't."

She was holding her breath, waiting Harry to say that he didn't.

But Harry was fidgeting in his seat, trying to hide his face from her.

"Well, did you?" She didn't care that her sound of her voice had risen.

Harry was appeared as if he was getting annoyed by her tone.

"Yes, yes I did. Does it matter?" he snapped.

Hermione felt as if she was suddenly hit by a huge truck. She felt as if Harry pulled her heart out and kicked it across the room. She didn't hear Neville's concerned voice asking whether she was alright. She didn't feel Seamus touching her shoulder to shake her out of her trance. She didn't notice Harry's guilty look nor Ron's confused stare. Everything around her felt hazy. It took her a while to notice that she was not breathing. She took a huge breath and stood up abruptly and walked away.

Xxxx

Harry stared at Hermione's retreating from with a guilty look.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bugger."

"Don't worry, mate," said Ron. "She probably thinks that what happened isn't, 'proper'. She'll come around."

"Yeah, she will, to give me a bullocking."

"Well, now you have time to prepare for that."

"Hmm."

"Maybe she's jealous, you know?" said Seamus.

"Of what?" asked both Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Of not-" However Seamus came to a stop when he saw Neville shaking his head and motioning him to stop. "Of nothing."

Both Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows at that.

"You know, Ron, I figured you'd be very jealous of Harry," said Neville. "Since Lavender's your ex-girlfriend and all that."

"Of course, I'm jealous, but I'm fine, I mean, I'm not jealous because it was Lavender, I'm jealous because this prat had a threesome with two of the best looking witches in the year and didn't even tell me."

"You're jealous because I didn't invite you?" chuckled Harry.

"Jealous of him?" asked Seamus, smirking slightly. "Or jealous of Parvati and Lavender?"

Ron started choking. Harry and Neville burst out laughing.

"Oh Ron, it's perfectly understandable, you have nothing to be embarrassed for," said Seamus. "After all, Harry is the Boy who Lived."

Ron's ears were getting red.

"Oh, sod off, you all! Like I'd like this prat."

"Hey! What's wrong with liking me?"

"Nothing, nothing, oh, hey look at the ferret," said Ron, trying to draw his stupid friends' attention from him to Draco Malfoy.

"He looks jealous," said Neville.

"Of course he is," said Ron. "He must be."

"Jealous of Harry?" repeated Seamus. "Or jealous of Parvati and Lavender?"

Now it was Harry's chance to choke and Ron's to laugh.

"I mean, according to girls, you and Malfoy have tons of chemistry."

"According to who?"

"Haven't you heard? Girls think that they look cute together."

Ron and Neville were shaking so hard from laughing.

"Now that you point it out, they do look good together," said Ron with a disgusted look.

"Hahaha. Very funny. I forgot to laugh," said Harry glaring at Seamus.

Suddenly Neville elbowed him.

"What?"

"Look, I think that those girls are fighting with Parvati and Lavender," said Neville, taking all the boys' attention towards Lavender and Paravati, who were surrounded by girls.

"Shit, should I help them?" asked Harry who was feeling guilty.

"I don't know, mate, us blokes should never get between cat fights," said Seamus.

"Yup, they are scary." That was Ron.

"Well, it's kind of my fault that they're getting treated like that."

"What can you do anyway? Uh-oh they stood up."

"Yes, I can see that, Ron."

"They're coming this way."

"I have eyes."

"They stopped behind you."

"I know."

"Why aren't you turning around then?"

Harry, who was heavily blushing turned around to see two fuming witches.

"Hey," he greeted them weakly.

Lavender seemed to be uncomfortable to be in the presence of her ex-boyfriend. Parvati seemed ready to explode.

"Stand up," ordered Parvati.

Harry stood up. He felt everyone's eyes on them. The Great Hall suddenly seemed way too quiet.

"You tell your fan girls to go and kill themselves before I do it myself," hissed Parvati. "Got it?"

"Yup, got it, erm- what are they saying? Do you- er- need some help?"

"To do what?"

"I can come along with you two to keep- err- those girls away."

"Yeah, he can and we can help of course," said Ron while Seamus and Neville nodded eagerly.

Parvati raised an eyebrow and giggled. Lavender scoffed at Ron, who avoided looking at her.

"We have Transfiguration first."

"Yeah, us too."

"Not me. I've Care of Magical Creatures," said Neville, standing up along with Ron and Seamus.

They all followed behind Lavender and Parvati out of the Great Hall.

"Right, see you later, Nev," said Ron when they parted ways from Neville.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Parvati.

"Urm, she's probably in class."

Harry said with a pang of guilt. Hermione probably thought better of him. But he didn't do anything wrong, now, did he? He knew that walking to the class with Lavender and Parvati was a bad idea as it would definitely make all the rumours worst. But he didn't want anything happening to Parvati and Lavender because of him. For the hundredth time, he wondered how in the hell he found himself in this situation. Oh, he was not complaining. He definitely was not. His only regret was that he remembered nothing. But he hoped that any of the girls would not wish for anything more to happen. Because even though he did admire both girls and appreciated their sight just like any hot-blooded male did, he certainly did not have feelings for either of them. Feelings of lust, maybe. And friendship, of course, but nothing more. Besides they were normal girls and he surely was not. Mixing up with him only meant trouble, even he knew that. They would be great for an occasional shag without any feelings attached.

'Okay, stop thinking about them like that. They have feelings too, you moron.'

However it didn't feel as if either of them were worried or confused or hoping for more. Well, that was a good thing.

'But I probably should talk to them later and clear out everything.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Dean joined them. He raised one eyebrow at Ron and Seamus, who shrugged. Harry smirked. They were trying to make him tell them all the glorious details. Well, he, himself was trying to remember them.

He wished that they would get to the class room before any of his dorm-mates opened their mouths to ask the girls.

When they arrived at the class room the first thing he did was look around to find Hermione. But, she was not in the class.

"You said that Hermione would be in class," said Parvati.

"Yeah, well, I thought she'd be. Why, do you want to talk to her or something?" asked Harry, who was confused at Parvati's slightly guilty look. Lavender mirrored her expression.

"No, I mean, yes, we- mmm, never mind, thanks, Harry," she said walking away with Lavender.

He sat beside Ron.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" whispered Ron.

"That's what I was wondering too," said Harry.

Xxxx

Hermione didn't know where she was going. She was just wandering aimlessly, letting her feet do the thinking. She wasn't feeling anything. Hell, she wasn't even thinking anything. She found herself in front of the girls' bathrooms.

She went inside and locked herself in a stall.

That was when she broke down. All her emotions returned, all feelings that had been shut down returned with such force that her legs gave out. What had happened, what Harry had done, all came to her. A sob escaped and another and another. She felt her breakfast coming up. She threw up in the toilet and flushed it, her hands shaking violently. It took everything in her to not to scream. It was so _fucking_ painful. It didn't feel like this to see Lavender with Ron. It did hurt, but it didn't hurt this _much. _She didn't feel like she was being stabbed to her death at that time. She didn't feel as if her whole world collapsed down at that time. All she felt was anger and annoyance at Ron and self-pity. She didn't feel angry with Harry. She really didn't. She just felt pain. A lot of pain. She cried her earnestly. She cried loudly. She cried desperately. All the while wishing for tears to stop. Wishing for her pain to end. Wishing for Harry to come and save her.

"Hello? Are you alright there?" A voice asked her from the other side of the door.

Hermione straightened up and answered with a timid voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Should I call someone? A teacher?"

"No, I'm alright."

She heard two other voices from the outside. She tried to control her sobs. They were talking about her.

"She says she's fine."

"Maybe we should call a teacher?"

'No, please, don't.'

"I don't know," said the first voice.

"If she said that she's okay, let's leave her be," said the third voice.

"So you were saying?" asked the first voice.

"Oh yeah, so, they danced together," said the second voice.

"Did you see them dancing?"

"Yeah, it did seem pretty intense. And they were drunk, at least Harry Potter was."

'They are talking about Harry. Oh no, oh no, please, please, go away!'

Her silent prayers went ignored.

"Oh wow, how were they dancing? What did they dance to?"

"It was some upbeat song from the Weird Sisters. Parvati Patil had her back against Harry's chest and Lavender Brown had her chest pressed to his back."

'So they danced?' She must have missed it. She only stayed for the first half of the party and soon got bored and decided to finish the book she was dying to and disappeared into the Room of Requirement. She didn't mean to fall asleep there.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yes! I mean it was weird to see Harry like that! He's usually so composed and everything."

"Well, you said that he was drunk. How did you even get firewhiskey to the party?"

"Now, honey, that's a Gryffindor secret."

"Okay, okay, get back to the story."

"And then everyone was drunk, I mean, everyone except for us and prefects, they didn't let us near firewhiskey."

"And, and?"

"And, then they were seen snogging!"

"Oh my god! Who?"

"Parvati and Harry."

She had to get out of here, right now.

"What about Lavender? Do you think she was jealous?"

"I dunno. She probably was. I mean, I would have been, like, totally jealous."

"Then?"

"Then no one saw Harry or Parvati or Lavender until next morning! They had done _it_ in the sixth year girls' dorm!"

A muffled sob escaped. She was sure that other girls heard her as they suddenly stopped talking. She placed both her hands on her mouth to stop another sound coming out from it.

"Merlin! But I thought boys can't get into the girls' dorm?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, didn't Lavender date Ron Weasley?"

The girls were leaving. The voices were drifting away.

"Yeah, but they broke up."

"Maybe Lavender was trying to make him jealous!"

"Oh yeah, I s'ppose that could happen too."

She heard the door closing.

He was drunk. She didn't know what to make of that. She wished that she didn't leave. Then she would've been able to stop it. Maybe she would have danced with Harry. Then she would have been the one to snog him. He was drunk. He probably wasn't thinking straight. In the girls' dormitory? In whose bed? Hers? How was she going to sleep in there knowing that? How was she going to face Lavender and Parvati without blowing them up to pieces? How was she going to face Harry without breaking into tears? How was she going to live with this pain?

'Please, make _this_ stop, I can't, I _can't_…'

He was drunk.

Tears continued flowing.

Why did he drink?

Her heart was beating painfully.

Why did she leave?

Her entire form was trembling.

'Please, _make _it stop…'

She heard some footsteps.

"Hello?" It seemed those girls returned again. She didn't reply.

"Hello? Are you okay? Can you please open the door? Professor McGonagall is here."

'Professor McGonagall? What?'

"Open the door, please."

It was Professor McGonagall. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeves and opened the door.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. The girls from earlier gasped.

"Miss Granger? My goodness, are you alright dear? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine, It was just, I-I felt s-sick."

"Oh then let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"N-no, Professor, I feel much better now."

"But I think a trip to the Hospital Wing is necessary."

"Oh no, Professor, I feel perfectly fine now, it's just today I woke up with a stomachache." This was the second time she had lied to Professor McGonagall in this bathroom. "But I'm alright now. This is nothing to trouble Madam Pomfrey for."

"Alright then, let's go. Thank you for informing me about this," said Professor McGonagall to the girls and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione followed her into the Transfiguration class room.

She saw Harry sitting with Ron in a behind row. She passed them without a glance at them and took a seat in the first row alone.

Xxxx

Hermione still had not come to the class.

Harry was worried.

Maybe he should have gone after her.

Just the Professor McGonagall entered the class room with Hermione.

Her eyes were blood shot.

She passed them without even a glance at them.

"Hey, did you see her eyes?" whispered Ron. "She had been crying."

"Yeah, do you have any idea why?"

"No," said Ron. "She didn't even look at us."

Throughout the whole lesson, Harry and Ron tried to guess what had happened. Finally, when the bell rang they waited by the door for Hermione.

"Hermione, hey-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to the library." She cut Ron off and started walking past them.

Harry and Ron stared at each other with bewildered expressions for one moment. Harry grabbed her by her hand.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?"

She didn't reply.

"Hermione," said Harry trying to turn her around.

"Let me go."

"What?"

"Let. Me. Go!" she said with such venom in her voice that Harry jumped, dropping her hand.

She ran.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Ron, looking completely surprised at Hermione's behavior. "Should we go after her?"

"I think she wants to be left alone. For now."

Ron nodded.

Xxxx

It had been three weeks since the Qudditch match. Those three weeks were hell for Hermione. She didn't eat properly. She had no appetite. She was losing weight. She didn't sleep properly. She avoided sleeping in her dormitory. She slept in the Room of Requirement, going to the room before the curfew and returning to her dorm in the morning to get ready for classes. Even then she avoided Lavender and Parvati and tried her hard not to imagine unnecessary things that would haunt her nightmares. However she didn't get much sleep in the Room of Requirement either. She had bags under her eyes. She didn't talk with either of her best friends. She avoided them for the first two week and then they stopped trying to talk to her. She felt exhausted all the time. The only thing she was sure was that she had mastered the art of crying. The pain she felt was still fresh and it only deepened when she saw Harry's confused, troubled and tired look.

The only thing that gave her some kind of comfort was books. But sometimes even books reminded her of Harry.

Now she was slowly making her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to fall in love with Ron. Not Harry. She was supposed to like red locks instead of black. She was supposed to dream about blue eyes not emerald. She was supposed to support Harry, with everything and stand by him until the very end like a best friend was supposed to. But nooo, she had to go and fall in love with him. Now, she couldn't even utter a word to him. She had it all planned out, the moment she found out that Harry would never look at girls like her. Harry's type was pretty and confident. Two things she lacked. So she decided at the age of fourteen, when it seemed that Harry liked Cho, that she would stop fantasizing about her best friend and would help him to find his beautiful heroine. At that time it didn't hurt this much. She figured out that it would be only a passing crush. And her plan was working. She turned her attention to Ron, who was charming in his own way. She gradually developed some kind of feelings for Ron. Every time Harry talked about some other girl, she ignored the pain she felt and focused her attention on Ron. What she didn't realise was that her feelings for Harry would grow until she had no escape. And now she couldn't even remember what she felt for Ron.

She had no one to blame but herself. She really could not blame Harry, for he had no clue about her feelings for him.

Maybe she should start getting over by starting to talk to Harry again. She could not imagine her life without him, it didn't matter who held his heart. In the end she had to get used to this heartbreak and pain after all.

She was brought out to the reality by the sound of giggling.

She looked up to see Lavender and Parvati.

Lavender and Parvati giggling with Harry, who was smiling, embarrassedly.

She stopped walking abruptly and backed against a wall.

'What are they doing? Are they planning another-'

"Hermione!" Parvati called out.

'Oh no, I have to get out of here.'

She turned around and started walking away, pretending no one had called her.

"Hermione, wait!" shouted Lavender.

Hermione kept walking.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hey!"

She refused to feel bad and turn around.

"Hermione."

She forgot that her heart was also standing behind her. Her legs stopped. She really did want to walk away, but it had been so long since he called out to her. And she also noticed that he sounded desperate.

She heard them coming near her.

She turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, Hermione." Both Lavender and Parvati greeted her at the same time. Harry kept staring at her. He seemed to be taking her appearance. She noticed giddily that Harry also looked exhausted like her.

"So why did you call me?"

"Oh, we just wanted to ask you where you have been sleeping since you don't sleep in the dorm anymore," said Lavender.

"What? You don't sleep in the dorm?" asked Harry. "Then where do you sleep?"

"That's, that's none of your business."

"What?" barked Harry. "Of course it is my business. You are my best friend."

"Oh now, you remembered that?! Now?"

"You're the one who stopped talking to us, Hermione. You started it."

"I started this? I started this? No, it's you who started this. It's your entire fault, you insensitive prat."

"How the hell am I the insensitive prat? You're the-"

"Guys, guys, stop!" said Parvati. "You two can fight when we're not here. So, Harry, you said you wanted to say something?"

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously, while Harry started looking uncomfortable.

"I wanted to talk about what happened three weeks ago," said Harry, looking at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

Hermione gasped. She knew it, she knew it. So it was what he wanted to talk about. She lifted her right leg to walk away from here. But Harry who probably expected this reaction from her grabbed her hand and kept her there.

"I just wanted to say that, that, I- erm, I don't remember anything of it and…"

Of course Parvati and Lavender knew that, but they figured out that he said it because of Hermione. Hermione's eyebrows were raised.

'He didn't remember?'

"And that I really don't want, I mean I don't wish for something more to happen, you know? I just-"

"Oh, you silly boy, we weren't looking for anything serious either, we all were drunk and even if we were serious, neither of us aren't into sharing, so you have practically nothing to worry about. Right, Hermione?" asked Lavender from the poor girl who had been holding her breath the whole time. Hermione released a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Well, see you two later then," said Parvati and walked away with Lavender.

Hermione looked at Harry to see him staring at her. Her heart started racing. He came closer to her. Her breathing quickened. Another step closer to her. She felt warm all over. He smiled softly. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes dropped to her lips before looking up quickly. She stopped breathing. He pulled her to him. She squeaked. Harry had never initiated a hug before.

'He really must have missed me.'

She thought placing her arms around his neck.

"So, truce?" Harry whispered to her neck. He still didn't understand what they were fighting about. But he wanted it to stop.

Hermione shivered when Harry's breath made contact with her skin.

"Truce," agreed Hermione.

Xxxx

Finally the trio was reunited again. Ron was a little reluctant to accept Hermione's apologies without a proper explanation to her behaviour. But in the end decided that he had missed her enough.

And the next day after the reunion, here they were, Harry and Hermione, in the library, doing homework. Ron had bailed on them saying he was sick, which of course was just an excuse.

"So, Hermione, why don't you sleep in the girls' dorm?" asked Harry.

Hermione knew that he was waiting to ask her that, but she really wished he hadn't. Because she again slept in the Room of Requirement yesterday. Even though they were friends again, it still did hurt. It was still painful to keep loving him when he certainly did not. It still broke her heart to think about what happened three weeks ago. She still was uncomfortable and jealous and angry around Parvati and Lavender. She still was on edge around Harry.

"Harry, I promise that I'm not doing anything inappropriate or dangerous or illegal. So, please don't ask about that, alright? I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Hermione…"

"Please, Harry, just drop it."

"You promise that you're not doing any sort of life-threatening thing?"

"I promise."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You know, Hermione, I half expected you to lecture me that day on proper behavior and using girls."

'Please let's not talk about this.'

"I wanted to."

"Then, why didn't you?"

"Why, do you want me to lecture you?" asked Hermione, harshly.

"Woah, easy, Hermione, just forget it."

Hermione huffed and went back to doing her homework.

"Hey Harry, Hermione."

'Oh god, what are they doing in here?'

"Hey Parvati, Lavender," greeted Harry with a wave while Hermione gritted her teeth and nodded towards them.

"Are you two doing homework?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, we are."

'Now, go away please.'

"Oh we'll leave you two to it then, bye!"

"Bye!"

Harry still kept staring at the way they disappeared into. Hermione, annoyed, hit his head with a heavy book.

"Ouchh, what was that for?" snapped Harry.

"Focus your attention on your homework, Harry. Why do you keep searching for them, anyway? They made it clear that they want nothing serious."

"What? It's not for that. I'm just trying to remember at least something."

"Why?"

"Well, I just, I want to. I mean I remember nothing at all. The only thing I remember is dancing with them and snogging Parvati."

He didn't know that each word was making it hard for Hermione to breath.

"I think it's better that you don't remember."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Because then it's easy letting it go."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Forget what? Hermione, you are not making any sense."

"It is you, who don't make any sense. You say that you don't want anything more from them, yet here you are, trying to remember," snapped Hermione, standing up and going over to his side.

"Just because I don't have feelings for either of them, doesn't mean I don't feel anything for them," said Harry, also standing up, annoyed.

"What? What does that even mean?!" She was shouting.

"Besides Ron and others have been bothering me with questions about-"

"You want to remember everything because Ron asked you to? Is that-"

"Yes, yes, Hermione, does it matter!?"

She was openly crying now.

"Oh my god! How can you be this much insensitive?!"

"In- insensitive? How am I insensitive?"

"I thought Ron was the most insensitive git, but now it seems that you are worse than Ron!"

It was a wonder that they were still not kicked out of the library. Madam Pince was probably not in the library. Probably no one was in the library or if there were they were probably far away from Harry and Hermione.

"Worse than Ron? Me? Insensitive? Insensitive to whose feelings?!"

"Insensitive to my feelings!"

"What the bleeding hel-?"

He stopped. That was when Hermione noticed that they were only inches apart. Both were breathing heavily. They were staring at each other. Harry's gaze suddenly dropped to her lips. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips. He closed the distance between them by placing his lips on hers roughly. Her heart started pounding. She discovered that his lips were soft and tasted like magic. Her hands found themselves lost in his hair. His hands were around her waist. She moaned as his tongue probed the entrance of her mouth. She opened her mouth. He pulled her closer.

'Where the hell did he learn to kiss like this?' She thought as he pushed her against a bookshelf and dragged his lips to her throught. She arched her neck to give him better access. His hands were roaming everywhere. On her waist, lost in her hair, on her hip, on her stomach under her dress shirt, pulling her leg up.

"Wha-Eep!"

They both froze and looked around to find a girl gaping at them. Hermione placed her hands against Harry's chest and pushed him away.

She quickly gathered her books and ran away from the library leaving a dazed Harry with a gaping girl.

Xxxx

Hermione once again found herself in the Room of Requirement.

Once again, lost in thought.

Once again, trying her hard to keep the tears at bay.

She was tired of crying. She was tired of being dismissed. She was tired of not being noticed. Frankly she was tired of everything.

'_But_, Harry did notice you today. He kissed you, remember?'

'Yes, but I don't think he noticed me. I think he just kissed me, so he can gloat the details to his foolish and childish dorm mates.'

'Harry would never use you like that, you know it.'

'I was in front of him, practically begging to be kissed. He probably took pity on me. Maybe he imagined me to be Lavender or Parvati or some pretty girl.'

'Or perhaps he really wanted to kiss you.'

'No, I'm not going to get my hopes up.'

Just before her inner mind could come up with another reply, the door to the Room of Requirement opened. Ginny peeked in.

"Knew I'd find you here," she said coming to the sofa Hermione was currently sitting on and plopping down next to her.

"Hey, Ginny," said Hermione, hoping the younger girl would not find out that she had been crying.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past few weeks, but you have become very good with avoiding someone."

"Yeah, it might come in handy one day."

"Yeah, it might, but to me it's very annoying."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Care to tell me why you had been sleeping here?'

"What? I don't sleep here."

"Cut the crap, Hermione, I know, Parvati and Lavender told me."

"Are they running around telling every bloody person about my sleeping arrangements?"

"Wow, you just said, 'bloody'. And no, they only told me, who else did they tell?"

"Harry."

"Well, that's hardly surprising."

"They didn't have to tell Harry."

"Why not? He's your best friend."

"Still, they had no right to ask me about it in front of him. This is a personal matter, which doesn't concern Harry."

"Wow, that's a shock."

"What is?"

"That you have matters which does not concern Harry."

"What does that mean?"

"Hermione, everything you do is somehow connected to Harry."

"What?! That is not true!"

"It is, Hermione, admit it."

"Are you telling me that I'm obsessed with Harry?"

"Aren't you? Wouldn't you give up even your studies to help him?"

"I would give up anything. But that's hardly the matter. He's my best friend. It's my duty to help him."

"So you'd do the same to Ron?"

"Of course."

"Even give up Harry?"

"Wh-what?"

"I know you wouldn't. But you would have given up Ron for Harry."

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"But that's alright. I would give up everything for the person I love too."

"Is it that obvious?"

"What?"

"That, that, I'm in love with Harry?"

"No, it's not. I thought that you liked Ron."

"I did too."

"I thought that you liked Ron until you came to the Great Hall with blood shot eyes, three weeks ago."

"That's when I figured out too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, I have been ignoring those feelings for years, Ginny. Every moment Harry made my heart race just by looking at me, I taught myself to ignore that and told myself that it was nothing. Every time he made me cry by looking at another girl I told myself that I'm just scared of losing my best friend. Every time he touched me I ignored everything I felt. I kept denying it over and over again that I started considering those reactions normal. I got used to them. And, and there was Ron and I figured out that he liked me. It was easy liking him. It was easy fooling myself into having feelings for him. And I did, I did like him, in a way. But then it all came crashing down."

"Oh, Hermione, but why?"

"Harry would never like me that way."

"Why the bloody hell do you think that way?"

"C'mon, Ginny, look at me. Do I look like someone suitable for the boy-who-lived?"

"What?! So you want the boy-who-lived?"

"No! I want Harry. Just Harry. But, but if he started dating me, people would make fun of him. They'd say that he has no good taste."

"Blimey, Hermione, are you mad? You're a beautiful girl. You're the smartest witch I've ever seen. If Harry started dating you, people would say that he's a lucky bloke to have you. Besides there will always be some people who disagree with everything you do."

"Thanks, Ginny. And I, I can't keep denying this anymore. I just can't."

"I should have known, you know? I mean I always suspected that you must feel something for Harry. But you always acted like everything was purely platonic between you."

"Well, I guess everything is out now. Everyone must have figured it out."

"I don't think so. And oh my god! That's why you have been sleeping here?! Oh, Hermione…"

"It's, it's alright now."

"No, it's not!"

"It is, I just need time Gin. I just have to be comfortable enough in the presence of Lavender and Parrvati and stop imagining things whenever I step into the dorm."

"So, what are you doing here now?"

"Harry kissed me."

"Whaaat?! That's great news! When? Where?"

"Today, at the library. And no it's not great news."

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted? How did it happen?"

"We were fighting and then we were kissing."

"Ooohhhh, what were you fighting about?"

"He said that he can't remember anything from that night. And he wanted to remember it. Well I kind of got angry. And then one minute he was going on and on about that Patil and Brown. And then he was kissing me. I mean, the nerve!"

"Hermione, just because he was talking about Parvati and Lavender before doesn't mean that he was thinking about one of them when he was kissing you. And it's perfectly reasonable that he wants to remember."

"And why is that?"

"Well, first of all, he's a guy. And it probably feels weird knowing that there's a space in his memory. I mean, he claims that he remembers nothing, right? And he usually remembers what happened when he's drunk. Maybe it's a little unsettling since he's not used to total memory blackouts."

"I know, Ginny, but it hurts all the same when he says things like that," said Hermione, her voice breaking down.

Ginny placed her hands around the older girl. Hermione cried until it was the time of the curfew and Ginny had to go back.

"Don't tell anyone, that I sleep here, okay?"

"I won't," promised Ginny, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Good night, Ginny and thank you."

Ginny hugged her friend and whispered good night and she was gone.

Xxxx

It had been a week since Harry kissed Hermione in the library. And now he was in inner turmoil about what to do.

Hermione liked him. That was why she was saying that he was being insensitive. He wanted to tell Hermione that he didn't like her that way. He had no idea how to do that.

But he knew that he had to, because he didn't like the idea of leading her on, when he clearly had no feelings for her. He didn't, right? Of course he did not.

Well, at least that was what he liked to tell himself. But since that kiss, he had been noticing every single thing about Hermione. He thought that she'd avoid them again. But to her surprise and pleasure she didn't. So every time she touched him, Harry would become very, very aware of her. He also noticed the most random things about her like how she only used black hair clips, like how her uniform always stayed wrinkle less unlike her bushy hair and like how bit her nails when she was reading the climax or some exciting part of the book. He also noticed how she prettily blushed when he greeted her good morning. He noticed how eyes always lit up whenever he came into a room. He also noticed that she bit her lip quite often, which drove him mad. And he didn't fail to notice that she had blood shot eyes or that she still didn't sleep in her dorm (He always checked the Marauders' Map before going to sleep) or that she had black marks under her eyes or that she didn't eat much or how her shoulders slumped when he changed the subject when she tried to talk about the kiss. He also noticed the pain and the guilt he felt.

He also had been dreaming about her every night. Some of them innocent, but most of them were needless to say, not innocent. He found himself daydreaming about kissing her again. He found himself wondering about what would have happened if it had been Hermione that night…

But what could he say?

'Hey, Hermione, I really liked kissing you. Maybe we could try that again?'

He knew that he was being a coward. But he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to admit that he was falling for her, hard and way too quickly and that scared him endlessly. Yes, he was definitely being a coward.

He was being bloody stupid.

And he wasn't even paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying. Surprisingly she didn't notice or so he thought until the bell rang marking the end of the lesson.

"Mr. Potter, please wait, there is something I wish to discuss with you about," she said.

Hermione and Ron raised their eyebrows and he shrugged.

"We'll wait outside then," said Ron.

"Nah, you two go ahead," said Harry.

Ron patted his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up before leaving the classroom.

Hermione hesitated a bit but Harry gave her a smile.

"It's probably nothing," he said.

She nodded and went out after giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk, dreading what she would say.

"Mr. Potter, is there something wrong between you and Miss Granger?"

Harry's eyebrows rose up to his forehead.

"Professor?"

"For these past few weeks, Miss Granger has been coming to my class with blood shot eyes. Even though her grades are still excellent as ever, it seems to me that she's in the middle of some inner turmoil. I have been keeping my eyes on her for the past few weeks, and it's clear to me that she's not getting a good night sleep. Since it seems that you or Mr. Weasley had not done anything to stop this, I figured that it had something to do with you both. However, Mr. Weasley remains clueless as ever. So, Mr. Potter, can you tell me what's wrong? I asked Miss Granger but she refused to tell me anything."

Harry didn't answer. He just kept staring at his shoes.

"Harry, look at me. I'm not going to blame you. I'm just concerned about Hermione's well-being. If this behavior keeps up she will end up in the Hospital Wing."

"It's, it's my fault, Professor, I think."

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Harry, listen to me, the bond between you and Miss Granger is something I always admired. And you may feel lost or scared, but I think you know what to do deep within yourself. Besides it seems that you had not been sleeping either, so for both your and Hermione's health I hope that you would do what is necessary."

"I will, Professor."

"Good, you may leave, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and left the class room, determined to talk to Hermione and fix this.

He found her in the Great Hall with Ron sitting beside her.

"Hey, mate, what did McGonagall want?" asked Ron.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Harry ignoring Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I don't think that this is a good time, Harry," said Hermione trying not to panic.

"About what?" asked Ron the same time.

"Actually, Hermione, I think is a great time," said Harry, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Listen, Ron, if we get late, save seats for us."

"What? Where are you going? Hey! Harry!" Harry walked on ignoring Ron, while Hermione tired to free her hand from Harry's grip.

He didn't stop until he reached an empty classroom. He got them both inside and closed the door. And took a deep breath before turning to look at Hermione.

Hermione also seemed nervous. She was biting her lip so hard. She refused to look at Harry.

"Listen, Harry, I know what you're going to say. And, and it's f-fine, I'm fine, so let's just forget this and-"

"Hermione."

Hermione still refused to look up but she did stop babbling.

Harry took a deep breath again.

"Hermione, will, will, willyougooutwithme?"

"What?!" Hermione looked up with wide eyes.

Harry closed her eyes.

"Hermione, I like you, will you go out with me?" he repeated slowly.

When he finally opened her eyes, Hermione was standing there with tears in her eyes.

She gave a sound between a laugh and a sob.

"Well?" asked Harry, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione jumped and hugged him nearly knocking Harry over and repeated 'yes' over and over again.

Harry laughed.

"What are we going to tell Ron?" asked Hermione still hugging him.

"Let's tell him the truth. He deserves to know."

"Okay," Harry felt Hermione nodding. "And can I snog you now?"

Hermione giggled.

"No."

"What?" Harry asked releasing her.

"Harry, this is the Charms classroom. You don't want to get caught by Professor Flitwick, now, do you?"

"Then how about the Room of Requirement?"

"Ginny told me at the lunch that she and Dean need it now and not to let anyone disturb them."

Harry pulled a face.

"Ron didn't hear?"

"No, thank Merlin."

"Fine, then let's find another empty classroom."

"How about the Astronomy Tower?"

"That's a great idea; hopefully no one would be there now."

"Well then, lead the way, Mr. Potter."

"Certainly, my lady."

Xxxx

However when they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, they were disappointed to find it already occupied by none other than Lavender and Parvati. No, folks they weren't doing anything you imagined. They were just talking. They had their backs turned to Harry and Hermione and it seemed that they still hadn't noticed them, since they kept talking.

"Our plan's not working, right?" Lavender was saying.

"I don't know" answered Parvati.

"I mean, she's still sleeping god knows where and Harry hadn't done anything about that."

'They are talking about us,' thought Harry and Hermione and looked at each other.

"Now, I wish, we really should have slept with him, you know?"

"WHAT?!"

Both Parvati and Lavender jumped at Hermione's 'what' and turned around with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh."

"Busted."

"What did you just say?" asked Hermione.

However when Parvati opened her mouth to answer she saw Harry's and Hermione's joined hands.

"Urm, why are you two holding hands?" she asked.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Oh. My. God!" shrieked Lavender.

"Are you two together?" asked Parvati.

At Harry's nod Divination-crazy best friends turned to each other and started jumping up and down.

"We did it!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Finally! Oh god, finally!"

"Hoooooraaaaayyyy!"

Harry looked bewildered. Hermione looked shocked. But she soon turned angry.

"Stop! Stop, please! Just tell me what you meant earlier."

Parvati and Lavender calmed down.

"I guess we should tell them, now, right?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, we should," agreed Lavender.

"Well, here goes, Harry we never hooked up with you."

Harry's mouth opened.

"Whaaat?!" Hermione shouted.

"But, but, but, you, I, I woke up in the Girls' dorm," stuttered Harry.

"Oh, Harry, it was all part of the plan," said Lavender.

"Alright, you two better start explaining right now or I'll hex both of you-"

"Calm down, Hermione, we promise to explain everything to you," said Parvati in what she hoped to be a soothing voice.

"Fine, explain about this plan."

"Well, the plan was to get you two together."

"What?!" Both Harry and Hermione asked together.

"We wanted you two to start dating, since it was obvious that Hermione fancied Harry."

"I thought everyone thought that I like Ron."

"Puh, Ron?" said Lavender. "It was obvious to anyone who looked closer that it's Harry who you fancied."

Hermione blushed prettily. Harry gave her a brilliant smile.

"So we planned to get you two together."

"This was your brilliant plan?" asked Hermione, who was once again angry.

"It worked, now didn't it? Just listen first. We came up with many many ideas. But then we decided on making Hermione jealous. We decided to start our plan on the day of the party."

"You didn't even know there would be a party. What if we lost the match?" Harry asked.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be stupid," scowled Parvati. "You're the greatest seeker in the school. Of course we were gonna win."

Harry blushed.

"And please don't interrupt," said Lavender. "So all we had to do was give you a sleep-potion and get you to the girls' dorm."

"You used a sleep-potion on Harry?!" asked Hermione, outraged.

"No, we didn't need to, Harry was drunk. And he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. And do NOT interrupt! Alright now where was I? We brewed a sleep potion but we didn't have to use it since firewhiskey did the trick. But we had to convince Harry that he really did sleep with either of us, so we decided to dance with him in front of everybody, and I must tell you, I had so much fun with you, Harry."

"Yeah, Harry, you were crap at dancing at the Yule Ball. But you were great that night," Parvati piped in.

Hermione scowled while Harry got red.

"Probably because he was drunk," said Hermione.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"But, I remember snogging you," said Harry rubbing his neck, careful for Hermione's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, that, well," stuttered Parvati. "It just happened. I mean I was drunk too, a little bit, and you just kissed me and I, I got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's fine," said Hermione, who looked a bit amused.

"Oh, great," said Parvati.

"And back to the story," said Lavender. "So, then we levitated him up the staircase and got him to our dorm and waited for you to come up. But you never did. We waited and waited even after the party cleared out."

"What if I had come up?"

"Well, you would've found Harry, naked sleeping on my bed, and us on Parvati's bed. And you are smart, we figured that you'd put two and two together."

"You two slept together, naked?" asked Harry, innocently.

"Oh, please get your mind off the gutter, prat, no we weren't naked," said Parvati.

"You are forgetting one important detail, Harry. How did you two get him naked?"

"Don't worry, even though we wanted to, we did it the old way," said Parvati showing them her wand.

"Good. And I'm glad that I didn't go up to see you all like that."

A silence ensured. Parvati and Lavender seemed guilty. Harry put his arm around Hermione's waste and pulled her to him.

"So anyway, since you didn't come up, we decided to spread the story around. So I told a third year old that I slept with Harry."

"Wait, wait, how did 'you' become 'you and Parvati'?" asked Harry.

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, I had already said that but Parvati also had said another second year that she had slept with Harry. So everyone thought that both of us slept with Harry."

"You could have just chosen one person between you two," said Hermione.

"Well, I thought that we decided on me."

"And I thought that we decided on me," said Parvati.

"It was just a slip up, - Hermione scoffed.- And then we waited and waited for something to happen."

"That was a stupid plan! Do you have any idea how hurt I was!? And, and, well, never mind."

"Oh, Hermione, we're very sorry, but we just wanted to push you to the edge," said Parvati and both of them hugged Hermione pulling Harry away from her.

Hermione reluctantly hugged them back.

"You should have just told me," she said.

"And you would've listened to us?" asked Parvati.

"I guess not."

"See, admit it. It was because of the plan that you finally admitted to yourself about your feelings," said Lavender.

"Well, I guess so."

"And Hermione, please forgive us, okay? We did it because we wanted you to be happy and you two look good together and it got bloody annoying waiting for something to happen, and we love to play the matchmaker."

Hermione laughed. "Of course I forgive you; after all I acted stupid too."

"Great!"

"And Harry, we know that it'd be a big blow to your ego for you to admit to Ron and others that you didn't have a threesome with us, so we won't say anything."

"Urm," Harry rubbed his neck.

"It's alright Harry, you don't have to deny it now, I'm fine with it," said Hermione, releasing Parvati and Lavender from their three-way hug.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

"Well, I'm mostly relieved, but-" He ran his fingers through his hair. "But a bit disappointed."

"I won't hold it against you, you're a guy after all," said Hermione slipping her fingers through Harry's fingers. Harry gave her hand a little squeeze.

"And Harry, you're fan girls are so fucking annoying!"

"Parvati, language!"

"But, they are," said Lavender.

"Agreed," said Harry nodding his head. "If you two don't mind, can you leave now?"

Hermione blushed while Lavender and Parvati smirked.

"Fine, fine, we'll go. See you two later then!"

"Bye!" said Hermione. "And thanks, I guess. We owe you!"

"Oh and Hermione, you will come back to the dorm, right, to sleep?"

"Yeah, I missed my bed."

Harry didn't even wait until Paravati and Lavender disappeared from their sight, he pulled Hemione to him and kissed her.

Hermione smiled against his lips.

**THE END.**


End file.
